If It's Wrong or If It's Right
by aadarshinah
Summary: When Alice and Rosalie get involved in Leah's social life or lack thereof it has some possibly unintended results. Blackwater.


**If It's Wrong or If It's Right  
**A Blackwater Drabble

* * *

"_Roxanne, you don't have to put on the red light;  
__those days are over, you don't have to sell your body to the night.  
__Roxanne, you don't have to wear that dress tonight,  
walk the streets for money - you don't care if it's wrong or if it's right."_

* * *

That was it. The final straw.

"Leah, what the hell are you wearing?"

She didn't look away from the mirror, where she was, with perhaps undo care, applying mascara. "It's called a dress, numnuts, and if you don't mind, I'm trying to get ready here."

"You plan on going out in _public_ like that?" I waved my hand in a vague, all-encompassing motion at her "dress." As something of a connoisseur of television, I can happily tell you that I've seen people in towels larger than this scrap of cloth that wound around her breasts, criss-crossed behind her back, and somehow turned into the holy goddess of all miniskirts. If it wasn't for the fact that Leah'd a tendency to phase when she got angry, whatever the reason and wherever the location, I would've said that this black... thing she was wearing left little to the imagination. Well, that and I've a very good imagination.

"The Pixie Princess and Blonde Bitch have lost their combined marbles and decided my life would be better if I got laid."

Bearing in mind that I've known Leah Clearwater for all my life and she's never exactly been one to sensor her thoughts, my eyes still managed to bug out a little at this. _Well,_ the part of my brain that got me into all sorts of trouble said, _she's bound to get her wish tonight_. _Hell, if she couldn't take care of herself, I wouldn't let her out of the house dressed like that..._What I actually said was, "You have a _date_?"

"Don't sound so surprised, Black; you might break my fragile self-esteem. And, no, I was planning on driving into Seattle and doing some hooking, so I can make some spending money too-" My heart stopped for a moment as all my blood ran south, "Of course I have a date, idiot. "

Swallowing somewhat compulsively, I asked, "Who?" surprised to find my voice gruffer than was its wont.

Sighing, she put the strange wand back in its bottle and tossed it into a (of all things) pink bag, and pulled out another tube, glaring momentarily at the label on the bottom, "'Certainly Red'. _That's_ the most creative name they could come up with?" Unscrewing the cap, "Well, it certainly _is_ red... What Tiny Tina and Queen Sparkles were thinking-" Leah paused as she spared a glance my way. "Wow, Jake, it's only a blind date. No need to get so worked up, Jakey. It's not like I'm going to run off and marry the guy – hell, knowing the leeches, they've probably set me up with another leech, so the evening's activity is more likely dismemberment than anything with a baseball euphemism... Unless..." her eyes went blank as her lips pierced with thought, "no, that doesn't work." She leaned against the vanity again and brought the bright red stick to her lips. "I'll be back in the morning to keep you and Seth from doing anything stupid."

My brain only picked up on one part of this, "You're going on a _date_ with a _leech_?" I attributed it to the fact that the only part that seemed to be getting any blood at all was the troublesome part of my mind and was screaming, _Entirely too much neck exposure – screw it, _skin_ exposure for date with leech. Must stop at all costs._

She rolled her eyes at me in the mirror. "Did you not hear _anything_ I just said? Oh, never mind. Now, do you mind get out of my bathroom door and bothering someone who cares, or, maybe even, I dunno, going back to your own house for once?"

"It's always so much more interesting here... and, 'sides, Paul isn't here."

"Thank God for that."

"You're not the one whose sister he's doing – loudly – in the bedroom next to yours." _Mustn't think of sex either, even disgusting, sister-defiling sex... _

"You're not the one," she pointed out, putting the lipstick back in the bag and zipping it shut, "who he eye-fucked every day in Sophomore English."

My second instinct was to say, "I should hope not." Sadly enough for me and all future hope of continuing the Black Alpha line, I went with my first, "I'm going to kill him."

She threw the little pink bag and perched on the lip of the bath to put her shoes on. "It's not worth it. I mean, he never tried anything, and he wasn't imprinted on Rachel back then..."

But I wasn't thinking about my sister. I was thinking 'bout how much I didn't want anyone looking at Leah, _my_ Beta, that way. I took a step into the bathroom.

"God damn it all... The leeches send over the dress, the make-up, the everything – and the shoes are too small. Isn't the midget with ADHD supposed to be able to see into the future? Shouldn't she have _known _these wouldn't fit? I don't think I even _own_ any shoes any more... not ones that fit at least." She threw the shoe across the room in disgust, the stiletto heel sinking into the wall next to the mirror and hanging there. "This is officially an emergency.' Quickly, she stood and, taking two steps to stand in front of me, grabbed me by the shoulders. "Jake, I need you to run to Creepy Castle Cullen and get the she-leeches to give you the right sized shoes."

"Er," was all I managed to stay, trying to pull back far enough so that she'd not feel my reaction to her übersexy,-pin-me-to-the-floor-and-do-naughty-things-to-me dress and the fact that the bathroom really was quite narrow.

"Yes. Black ones. Size ten. Quick," here Leah shook my shoulders a little, "like a bunny."

I _did not_ want to aid her in her goal to be laid by some random leech, or some random anybody. I distinctly wanted to stay right here and make sure nobody – and I mean nobody – did anything to break my Beta's heart again. Leah may not have been the nicest girl in town and people may have thought some pretty bad things about her wondering around with half-dressed guys all the time 'til Dad and the other Elders quashed it, but that didn't mean she deserved to be treated like a whore. Seizing on the first thing to keep from having to go, "Ten?"

"Yes. Monstrous, I know. Used to be seven, easy as you please to find sexy shoes for – or any shoes for – but _nooooooo_, just had to go and turn into a giant wolf and grow eight inches, didn't I?"

"At least they make shoes your size..."

"Uh huh. Nothing like a large foot to do make a guy think 'sexy' now is there?"

"I think you're sexy," I blurted out before I realized this was Leah Clearwater I was talking to, and such things should not be said within phasing distance of her. And if she phased and started attacking me, I'd have to phase, and then she'd hear all the N-17 things currently running through my head thanks to her and her dress...

So I was surprised when, instead of ripping off my 'nads and stuffing them down my throat, she merely smiled. "Least someone appreciates all my hard work."

"Most defiantly," I said, voice growing rough as I realized that, instead of pulling away, she was pulling me closer, "appreciate..." And she pecked me on the cheek.

"Looks like our little Alpha can be sweet after all. Who'd've thunk it? But really, Jake, this is an emergency. I'm supposed to have been at the restaurant... Hell, five minutes ago."

"I..." I said slowly, feeling slightly dumb, her face only inches from mine, "I don't think I will."

"Fine, be that way. Get out of my way then, so I can-"

"I'm fine right here, thanks."

"Jake-!"

Then, because I was a complete, sex-starved idiot currently besieged by thoughts she'd probably kill me for having about her, I kissed her. On the lips. Leah seemed surprised at first letting me taste her, before coming to her senses and pulling away, pausing in her retreat only to slap me. "Fucking hell, Jake, I know Billy taught you better than to go around kissing girls without their permission."

Being the hormonal teenage boy I was, I was distracted by her chest, heaving with anger, for a moment before beginning to sputter, "Sor-"

She rolled her eyes again, this time in a way that conveyed just how much of an idiot she thought I was at the moment. "Er... does that mean you want me to kiss you again?"

Leah snorted, "What do you think?" and let her very, very red lips relax.

"Yes?"

This time she laughed, but encouragingly, and her lips were warm and inviting when my mouth found hers again.

* * *

"_I loved you since I knew ya. I wouldn't talk down to ya.  
I have to tell you just how I feel: I won't share you with another boy.  
I know my mind is made up, so put away your make-up.  
Told you once, I won't tell you again, it's a bad way."  
_Sting and the Police "Roxanne"

* * *

a/n: despite what you may think with my recent one-shots, I'm really not a big Police fan. I just got this idea while driving back from the mall with my mom (can you say, badly needed haircuts?) and it had nothing to do with any related song being on the radio.  
This is also, **Luci-Marlena**, my SEVENTH battle in the War of the Onesies. Only 3 more to go.... and, btw, a special thanks to **Kei Kat Jones** for agreeing to give up her lunch break and be our judge... Our Pro-Blackwater Anti-Leech campaign is winning converts! *claps excitedly* and, as always, plse r&r


End file.
